


let's cheer to this

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AS CUTE AS THEY ARE THIS IS NOT A BASRBALL AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baseball, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Returns, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kiss Cams at Baseball Games, M/M, NOT A BASEBALL AU, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it has such a fluffy ending i swear, the Dodgers are a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: In 1943, Steve and Bucky went to a Brooklyn Dodgers game as a date. In 2012, Steve mourns his favorite team, the years he's lost, and his Bucky as he sits through a Los Angeles Dodger's game with his friends. In 2016, Steve and Bucky go to a New York Mets game on a date. Seventy three years, three baseball games, and Steve Rogers still loves baseball.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, this is my first Stucky story, but I've had this idea in my head for a while, and since the world series is over (GO CUBS!!!), I thought this was appropriate!
> 
> JUST A LITTLE BACKGROUND FIRST!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!
> 
> The baseball game we overheard when Steve woke up in 2011 was a Brooklyn Dodgers vs Philadelphia Phillies game played in May of 1941. (The game I used for reference was on May 5th, 1943, and the Dodgers beat the Phillies 18 to 6.) He says he was there, which is why he recognized it, and I have no shred of doubt within me that Bucky was there with him, and it was totally a date, y0u can't tell me it wasn't. But, in 1941, homosexuality was not an okay thing, so they had to pretend it wasn't a date. Then, of course, Hydra came and fucked everything up for my boys, and Steve was frozen and Bucky was taken, so they missed a lot. 
> 
> In 1957, the Brooklyn Dodgers moved to LA and became the Los Angeles Dodgers, and it caused a LOT of upset, and I believe that Steve would be bitter about it after he woke up, not to mention sad because that was his and Bucky's team. 
> 
> In 1962, the New York Mets were formed to basically replace the Dodgers and the New York Giants, their biggest rival being the Yankees, who were also the rivals of the Dodgers. Now, I know that as a Dodgers fan, Steve would have HATED THE BLOODY YANKEES WITH A PASSION, so when he learned about the Mets, I'm sure he'd love them, and you bet your ASS that he and Bucky would go to baseball games after they found each other again, which is where this idea came from. 
> 
> WITH THAT BEING SAID, obviously, I like baseball, and I love these two babies so much, so I decided to write about them! I've been in this fandom for a while, but this is my first fic for it, so if you have questions, of you just want to say hi, please do!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> -Stevie

**-1943-**

 

Even in the heat of a war, a great baseball game in on a sunny day in May was the best thing to lift the spirits of anyone. Steve Rogers leans over in his seat to watch the Brooklyn Dodgers take down the Philadelphia Phillies, 17 to 6. It's a sure win, but that isn't all that has Steve smiling. 

Steve looks over at his boyfriend, who is currently shoving a hot dog in his mouth and getting mustard all over himself like a monster, and Steve can't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looks, but at the same time, he's overcome with the love he has for Bucky Barnes. "Smaller bites would help you, you know." He says with a grin. 

"Yeah, bu' it'sso goo though." Bucky mumbles with his mouth full before popping the last bit of his hot dog in his mouth and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "God, I love baseball games. The hot dogs are always the best part." 

Steve rolls his eyes at the man he loves, and turns back to the game. 

Steve loves baseball, and he has since he was little, and Bucky knows it. This is their idea of a date; going to a Dodgers game, eating hot dogs and drinking Coke, just enjoying the day together before Bucky goes away again. They call them secret dates, because they have to maintain their cover as friends so that no one knows that they're a couple. The world isn't kind to homosexual couples, and especially not now with the war raging on. 

The Dodgers were up to bat. After this inning, the game would be over, and they would celebrate a win back at home away from prying eyes where they could be together and no one could hurt them. They had to be careful in public, but Bucky, the bastard, didn't seem to care as he lifted his arm over the back of Steve's seat, causing him to blush. "Bucky..." Steve warned. 

"What?" He asks innocently. 

Steve gave him a pointed look. "You know what. You can't do that." 

Bucky sighs sadly and removes his arm. "Yeah, I know. I just wish we didn't have to hide." Cautiously, he looks around at the other patrons of the park who are ignoring them, then brushes his fingers across Steve's hand. It's the most physical contact they can get away with in public. "One of these days, though, when we're old and gray and not as pretty anymore, the world won't look down on us anymore, and we'll be able to be ourselves." 

"If we make it that long." Steve mumbles, not really wanting Bucky to hear it, because he knows that Bucky not stupid. Bucky knows he's not talking about them. 

Unable to take his face in his hands like he would if they were alone, Bucky, looking unhappy, turns in his chair to face him. "Hey." He says quietly, discretely placing his hand on Steve's arm. "Don't think about that now, okay? We'll be alright. We always are. I love you, Steve." 

Steve smiles so wide that his face starts to hurt, but he doesn't care. "I love you too." 

All around them, the stadium explodes as the Dodgers hit a home run, winning the game, 18 to 6. Everyone is on their feet and screaming, and no one can see them, so they take a small moment, and share a very secret, but very intimate kiss during the chaos. 

**_________________**

**-2012-**

 

"Come on, Steve, it's not that different." Tony tries as the group of superheroes trudges through Dodger's Stadium in Los Angeles. 

With a bitter expression, Steve gives him a look, but ultimately says nothing. 

Waking up seventy years after defeating Hydra had been a surprise, and getting used to the changes had been difficult, but, as obvious as it seemed after the fact, he had been nearly crushed to find out that the Brooklyn Dodgers were now the Los Angeles Dodgers without really fully understanding why. It had just been another stab to the heart that was somehow much more painful than the other blows. Seeing that he was upset about it, Tony thought it would be a good idea for him to see a Dodgers game in 2012 to lift his spirits. It was a nice thought, trying to show Steve something he knew in the 40s being modernized, and it wasn't meant to hurtful, but it hurt all the same. But, not wanting to be a spoilsport, Steve went along with it. 

The stadium is huge and crowded, but it still looks like a baseball stadium, just with different food and many more people than in the 40s. Thor, of course, goes straight for the nachos with Clint, Natasha grabs a Coke and Tony grabs a fancy cocktail in an unnecessarily large margarita glass, but Steve can't eat. His stomach feels tight.

They make their way to their seats, which are actually really nice, and Steve takes a look over the stadium, trying to feel something other than nostalgia. "So, Cap, whatcha think?" Tony asks, sounding hopeful.

"I'm not sure yet. It's a lot to get used to." He admits as they all take their seats, Tony on his right and Natasha on his left.

Tony elbows him. "Hey, I get it, but they're still the Dodgers, right?"

Steve shrugs. "My Dodgers are from Brooklyn." He replies flatly. 

Tony stays quiet after that, and so does Steve. 

The game goes by well, the LA Dodgers are doing pretty good, but it doesn't put a smile on Steve's face. 

After a while, Natasha looks over and gives him a sympathetic smile. "Did you not expect things to be different?" She asks delicately as she possibly can. 

"No." Steve scoffs in response. "No, I knew from the moment I figured out what year it was that everything was going to change. I just... I wish that some things didn't. I mean, Bucky and I used to go to Dodgers games on dates that really couldn't be dates because of what year it was, but it didn't matter that we had to hide, because we were happy. And I know that sounds old and sentimental, but it's true. All of this... I don't know, it just makes the fact that I lost him harder. I miss him, Nat." By the end, his words are strained from the lump that's slowly rising in his throat, and he quickly swallows it down before he breaks down right then and there. 

Natasha, being a great friend, reaches out and intertwines her hand with his, squeezing his fingers lightly to make him feel better, and though it doesn't completely make him feel better, it numbs the pain a little bit. 

The Dodgers win, and just for a minute, it puts a smile on Steve's face. 

**_________________**

**-2016-**

 

"So, you're saying that they basically replaced the Dodgers?" Bucky is saying as the couple walks down the steps of Citi Field to their seats. He's juggling popcorn, a Coke and of course, two hot dogs in his arms while still holding Steve's other hand and listening to his boyfriend explain the New York Mets to him. 

Steve, waiting for Bucky to catch up, nods. "Basically. The way Tony explained it is that when the Giants and the Dodgers moved out to California, the Mets took the Dodgers' blue and the Giants' orange and made a team." He explains as they take their seats and he helps unload all of Bucky's snacks. "Plus, their biggest rival are the Yankees, and we've hated the Yankees since the 1930's." 

Bucky laughs. "Ain't that the truth." He replies, plopping a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "So, Stark bought the tickets?" 

"I think he still feels guilty about the whole LA Dodgers thing." 

"Well, I think you need to make Stark feel guilty more often." 

Steve rolls his eyes. 

The game starts, and it's exciting from the start. The fans around them are ecstatic and energetic and even though it's just the beginning, Steve's heart is racing and he's smiling like an idiot, squeezing Bucky's hand, and he can't stop the joy from flooding his entire body. 

Bucky notices, of course, and he squeezes Steve's hand. "You're sure happy." He says. 

"Of course I am. The Yankees are getting clobbered, how could I  _not_ be happy?" 

"Are you sure it's just because of the Yankees?" Bucky's words are half joking and half serious, and it makes Steve's chest ache. 

He shrugs and looks down, trying to hide his smile. "I guess I'm just happy."

"Oh yeah?" Bucky turns sideways in his seat so that he's angled toward his boyfriend. "What's got you so happy, huh?" 

Steve most certainly doesn't giggle. "I never thought I'd have this again." 

"What? A good baseball team in New York?" 

"That too," He raises their intertwined hands between them. "But I mainly meant this. I never thought I'd have this, us... again." He clarifies, causing Bucky's expression to soften. "After I lost you and ended up on ice for seventy years, I thought that I had completely lost everything, but then you turned up again, and I almost didn't let myself hope that we'd ever have anything together again, but you still wanted this, even after all this time, and... I don't know. I'm happy where we are. I'm happy with you. I'm just really, really happy." 

There's a moment where neither of them say anything, then, Bucky's hands are suddenly on Steve's face, turning him so that they can look into each other's eyes. Bucky's eyes are misty, and it causes the familiar ache to appear in his chest. Bucky's metal hand grips his arm while his other caresses his cheek. "I fucking love you, Steve Rogers."

Steve is suddenly so happy he can't help but laugh. "I love you too, Bucky Barnes." He whispers as he leans in to kiss him.

"Hey, buddy!" The loud, robust voice of the guy next to Bucky comes, breaking the moment.

Steve freezes in fear out of instinct, being caught with Bucky like this, and Bucky's eyes immediately go cold. "What?" He demands, turning to the guy. 

The man, dressed all up in Mets merchandise, grins. "You're on the Kiss Cam." 

"The what?" 

"What's the Kiss Cam?" Steve asks him. 

"It's what it says on the tin!" The guy says to the two before pointing up at the large monitor. They follow his gaze, and see themselves on the screen, and the whole crowd is cheering. "You get on the Kiss Cam, you have to kiss someone. Kiss your boyfriend, dude!" The guy says, punching Bucky's metal arm. 

Bucky looks up at the screen, then looks back to Steve with wide, shit-eating grin. "Buddy, you don't have to tell me twice." His hands come up to cradle Steve's face, and Steve's hands fist up the collar of Bucky's t-shirt, and they kiss passionately, intimately, and with all of the emotion that they have while the crowd around them cheers and cheers. 

 _Someday,_ Bucky said once upon a time, back when the world was different. Who thought that  _someday_ would come so soon, and with so much time after it? 

On the field, the Mets beat the Yankees 7 to 1.


End file.
